


In Your Eyes

by anon7912



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically my ode to Juyeon's A to Boyz, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Romance, Self-Discovery, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon7912/pseuds/anon7912
Summary: Hyunjae wonders if it’s possible to fall in love with someone in the span of one minute and fifty five seconds, somewhere between the words “I” and “you” and in the space where Juyeon’s collarbone meets the black silk tie wrapped around his neck.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 23
Kudos: 336





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I fever wrote this after Juyeon's gorgeous A to Boyz video came out because that video will forever live in my brain. If you follow me on Twitter, you've already seen me wax poetic about it, but truly and honestly, I have never seen anything so magnificent. 
> 
> If in the off chance you haven't seen it yet, please go watch it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kN10KFSwAq4). Juyeon deserves all the praise and love in the world - he was so, so fucking gorgeous.
> 
> This is basically my ode to his performance masquerading as a JuJae fic (aside from the fact that it is literally half - i.e. 5k words - smut). Be prepared for overly gushy descriptions and an abundance of smut interjected with slice-of-life moments. Enjoy!

It starts as a small tickle in the back of his brain, the tiniest of brushes against his consciousness. He’s walking past Juyeon in the kitchen, and, instinctively, he leans over the dark head of navy hair to look at his phone. Juyeon is scrolling through photographs of a red-headed person in a tight, colourful jumpsuit and Hyunjae feels his eyebrows raise instinctively. 

“Who’s that?” he asks, and Juyeon jumps, turning quickly to look at him. 

“Jesus,” he mutters. “Didn’t hear you come in hyung.” Hyunjae shrugs and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. Juyeon glances at his phone again before saying, “David Bowie.” 

Hyunjae nods as he gulps, not stopping until the bottle is half finished. When he pulls his mouth away, he wipes at the droplets lingering on his top lip. “Is he wearing girl’s clothes?” he asks, leaning over Juyeon’s shoulder. 

Juyeon fixes him with a look and shrugs. “S’no such thing as girl’s clothes or boy’s clothes,” he murmurs, clicking on another picture of the artist in a tiny dress and feather boa. “They’re just clothes.” 

Hyunjae’s mouth pops open and his eyebrows raise as he turns the words over in his head. Finally, he nods slowly and takes another sip. “I guess you’re right,” he concedes, and the smile that he gets from Juyeon is happy and warm. “What’re you looking at these pictures for?” Hyunjae asks, leaning back to settle against the counter.

This time, Juyeon flushes and quickly shuts off his phone. “Nothing,” he mumbles, getting up to leave, but Hyunjae hooks an arm around his in a flash.

“Nuh-uh,” he teases affectionately. “Tell hyung, Juyeonie.” 

Juyeon stares at the pale arm linked through his nervously for a second before he sighs. “Nothing, ’s just something I was thinking about for my video,” he says quietly, and now Hyunjae is _deeply_ intrigued. A grin unfurls across his face and he bites the inside of his cheek.

“Oh?” he asks pseudo-nonchalantly, and Juyeon rolls his eyes. 

They’re all very secretive about their personal projects; not because they’re reluctant to share but because each of them hopes to surprise the other team members with what he’s done. Juyeon is no exception. When Hyunjae has seen him traipsing into the dorms late at night after rehearsal for his video, his questions of “How did it go?”, “What did you do?”, “C’mon, just tell me _something_ ” fall on deaf ears. Juyeon simply offers him a secretive little smile each time before waving him off with a, “Ah you’ll find out later.”

So now, with his hooks sunk deep into Juyeon, Hyunjae isn’t about to let it go. “Go on,” he prods, and Juyeon huffs even though a matching grin is tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“Don’t be pushy, hyung,” he complains, dragging his arm out of Hyunjae’s. He doesn’t expect Hyunjae to immediately catch his wrist in a vice grip, and a surprised laugh bursts out of his chest. 

“Yah!” he exclaims, and Hyunjae is laughing too because poor Juyeon looks so cute when he’s flustered and trying to get away. Juyeon yanks his hand out of Hyunjae’s and fixes him with a cross look. “Just some wardrobe inspiration okay?” he whines. Before Hyunjae can respond, Juyeon is stalking off, face aglow but with an affectionate smile as he shakes his head. 

Hyunjae watches his retreating back fondly and downs his water, then throws the bottle away. _They really should start recycling_ , he thinks absently to himself. It’s not until he’s back in his own room, in the middle of a PUBG gameplay video that it briefly occurs to him that he might see Juyeon in a tight, colourful jumpsuit in his A to Boyz video. 

His mind helpfully supplies him with the image — Juyeon’s tan skin glowing like burnished gold under the lights, sharp collarbones and angles all on display, muscled thighs carefully encased in a shimmery material. _Huh. That’s new._

Hyunjae shrugs to himself - _Juyeonie’d probably pull that off well -_ before re-focusing his attention on the video at hand. It’s unlikely that he even notices that the thought had embedded itself into his consciousness, a tiny, hopeful seed waiting for spring to bloom.  
  


~~

  
The next time Hyunjae’s brain tickles with that little something, it’s a little more obtrusive, a little more obvious. He’s laying in bed, alone in the room he shares with Haknyeon who’s off recording in the studio, when a soft knock sounds at his door.

Hyunjae glances up from the sheet music he’s studying to call out, “Come in!”

The door cracks open, and if he had been drinking something, Hyunjae is quite sure he would’ve done a spit-take. Juyeon is standing there, his navy hair dyed black with the sides shaved off into a sharp undercut, and Hyunjae feels like his heart is constricting to an _impossible_ degree. Juyeon looks like every bad-boy fantasy any adolescent has ever had rolled into one, his cheekbones in sharp relief against shaved sides, hair gelled just so away from his forehead. Even his _ears_ look cute, Hyunjae muses helplessly — they stick out ever so slightly in the most unacceptably charming way.

And perhaps it’s the makeup he’s wearing that day or Hyunjae’s sleep-deprived brain, but there’s a sultriness in Juyeon’s hooded eyes that Hyunjae has never seen before. Something tight and hot lashes through his chest, singeing his sanity. Hyunjae lets his eyes travel down to where Juyeon is nibbling on his lip, and he realises that there’s something red and glossy slicked over Juyeon’s mouth. 

_(For a second, he wonders how it tastes.)_

“Hyung.” Juyeon’s voice interrupts his gobsmacked stream of consciousness. “Do you have any makeup remover? I just ran out and-” he gestures obviously at his heavily made up face, “I kinda need some.”

It takes Hyunjae a fraction too long to react, just enough time for Juyeon to frown at him with concern, but before he can say anything, Hyunjae leaps up from the mattress. “Yeah, I’ve- uh, got some somewhere,” he croaks, rustling through his dresser loudly. He can feel Juyeon’s weighted gaze on him, questioning and unsure, but he soldiers on valiantly, overturning folded T-shirts and old headphones he doesn’t use anymore in his haste.

“Uh…I kinda- I mean, I think I saw some in the bathroom. I just wanted to ask before I used it,” Juyeon hedges uncertainly, and Hyunjae stops, mortified heat flushing up the back of his neck. He squeezes his eyes shut and turns around to face Juyeon, one hand covering his face.

“Yep, yep,” he mutters, pointing in the vague direction of the bathroom. “Go ahead, it’s on the second shelf, next to Eric’s-”

“Cleanser, I know,” Juyeon finishes, fond amusement colouring his tone. “Thanks,” he says, leaning over to close the door, and Hyunjae waves him away, eyes still closed.

“Mhm, yep, yep,” he bites out. The door clicks shut and Hyunjae can’t help the audible groan that escapes him.

_God, he’s lost his mind, and for what? A haircut? Idiot.  
  
_

~~  
  


It doesn’t take long for the feather-light kiss on his consciousness to become a full-blown, distinctly painful awareness for Hyunjae. Granted, it’s fucking ridiculous that a _haircut_ has decimated the functioning part of his brain to smithereens, but still, he thinks the last nail in the coffin really can’t be blamed on him.

The day isn’t one of any import — half the members are out recording for their comeback and the other half are milling around the house trying to get in a spot of summer-cleaning before Eric loses his mind. Hyunjae has been delegated to rubbish duty, much to his chagrin, so he’s been lumbering around the house for the last thirty minutes dragging a steadily growing black bin bag behind him.

He knocks on Juyeon’s door out of habit more than out of intention, because he doesn’t wait for an invitation and just walks right in. It’s only when the door swings open and he hears the first startled yelp that Hyunjae realises he might have walked in on something he shouldn’t have.

Before he can hurry out, his limbs freeze so instantaneously he wonders if they would crack under his touch. Juyeon is standing in the middle of his room, a furiously embarrassed expression on his face, in a sparkly, barely-there unbuttoned blouse and a black silk scarf tied around his neck like a choker. Hyunjae feels time screech to a halt, like every atom in the air has suddenly arrested its movement to preserve this moment for him.

He gapes, stupidly he’s sure, as Juyeon scrambles to throw a hoodie on top, but even though the heavy cotton of his sweatshirt obscures Hyunjae’s view of golden skin rippling under gauzy black fabric, the sight is burned indelibly into his corneas. 

“Hyunjae-hyung!” Juyeon blurts out, waving his arms around to get Hyunjae’s attention. “What the fuck- you can’t just barge into someone’s room like that!” 

And maybe it’s because Hyunjae knows Juyeon so well, knows how Juyeon behaves when he’s actually angry or upset, that he doesn’t apologise immediately because Juyeon only shouts when he’s embarrassed or caught off guard. Even so, he certainly makes an effort to, but his throat seems to have forgotten the way to make audible sounds, so he just stands there croaking like a bewildered frog.

At length, Juyeon appears to realise that Hyunjae has lost every last marble and calms down, although his face still burns red under tanned skin. He sighs and reaches around Hyunjae to shut the door.

“I’m not mad, and I’m sorry for yelling,” he grumbles, walking back to sit on the edge of the bed. “You just startled me and I got embarrassed. Sorry.” He stares at his large hands, and, not for the first time, Hyunjae stares at them too, remembers how they mould against his, feels their phantom warmth against his fingertips. When he doesn’t respond verbally, however, Juyeon looks up, perplexed.

“Are you going to say anything?” he asks dubiously, looking more mystified than mortified with every passing second. 

Hyunjae finally finds the strength of spirit to clear his throat, and it makes a dry, hacking sound when he does so. “Sorry, I- uh, just was…surprised,” he rasps. 

Juyeon nods slowly, eyes drifting away. A beat passes between them until he finally speaks.

Tentatively, he asks, “Surprised…in a bad way? Like you didn’t think it looked good?” The youthful awkwardness in his tone makes Hyunjae soften immediately and he swiftly walks over to sit on the bed beside the dark-haired boy.

“ _No_ , of _course_ not,” he says, slinging an arm around Juyeon’s shoulders. If Juyeon is surprised by the physical contact, he doesn’t show it. Instead, his eyes light up and a sweet smile plays at the rosiness of his mouth. 

“You don’t think it was too much?” he asks. “I think I’ll probably wear something underneath cause- well, y’know,” he says, making a funny movement with his eyebrows that speaks volumes, and Hyunjae finds himself caught in the fleeting thought that he would watch Juyeon’s face change for hours on end if he could.

Out loud, though, he merely chuckles and leans back on one hand to regard Juyeon fondly. “Whatever you think is best,” he agrees. “You’ll look great either way.” 

Juyeon grins then, and a pleased blush replaces the previously embarrassed one on the apex of his cheeks. He looks away and pulls at his ears - a tick that Hyunjae has always found painfully, _absurdly_ endearing - before mumbling a modest, “Thanks.” 

Hyunjae’s hand suddenly develops a mind of its own, and he sort of feels like he’s watching his own body move while his spirit stands off to the side, but, unbidden, it strokes through the full volume of hair at the top of Juyeon’s head to trail backwards until it reaches the shortest part at the nape of his neck. Pale fingers tug at cropped hairs before he can stop himself, and Hyunjae doesn’t even have time to apologise because then Juyeon is rumbling low in his chest and leaning into his touch.

Hyunjae remembers vaguely that Juyeon has always enjoyed having his hair played with, and something deep inside of him relishes the sight of Juyeon stretching under his touch like a cat in the sun — languorous and satisfied. Some instinctual, animal part of Hyunjae suddenly wants to lean in to press his mouth against Juyeon’s that has fallen open ever so slightly. The moment pulls, hot and sweet like taffy in the summer, and Hyunjae finds himself filled to the brim with an unnameable emotion that has him retracting his hand abruptly in alarm.

Juyeon’s eyes snap open. The two of them regard each other, carefully on Hyunjae’s part and curiously on Juyeon’s, and then Juyeon’s large hand closes around Hyunjae’s knee. He looks like he’s about to say something, but Hyunjae, whose heart is thudding loudly in his chest, interrupts.

“I should go. Ericie will kill me if I don’t finish gathering up the rubbish in the next fifteen minutes.” 

Juyeon’s head cocks ever so slightly to the side, the barest fraction, and nods. Hyunjae draws his mouth up into one of his close-lipped smiles, too confused to let it reach his eyes, and waves haphazardly behind him as he makes his way out of Juyeon’s room. 

Perhaps it’s to distract himself from the way Juyeon looked under his fingertips, or perhaps it’s to give himself an out so that he can escape to replay the moment he opened the door again and again in his head, but either way, Hyunjae hurries through his chores for the rest of the day. When dusk first begins to fall, bathing their rooms in soft clementines and darling crimsons, Hyunjae finally gets a second to lock himself alone in his bedroom.

He breathes as he leans against the door, eyes fluttering shut as the memory of the way the golden column of Juyeon’s neck looked wrapped in dark silk plays back against his eyelids. Briefly, Hyunjae muses what it would be like to run his hands under the sheer, slinky material of Juyeon’s shirt, to watch his pale hands traverse sun-kissed skin. The image of stroking his fingers through Juyeon’s inky hair while he’s dressed in that barely-there blouse burns brightly behind his closed eyes. 

After a while, Hyunjae blinks them open. The thrilling mirage of Juyeon fades under the bright lights of his bedroom, and he lets out a long breath. He’s fine. Maybe a little randy, but that’s nothing new for a twenty two year old boy. It’s certainly nothing to get all twisted up over, so Hyunjae carefully catalogues those errant thoughts away in his brain, folds them neatly and tucks them into a box that he labels “Do Not Worry About” as he climbs into bed. 

Unbeknownst to him, the little seed in his mind blooms by the light of the sunset, gentle and tender the way first love always is.  
  


~~

  
Hyunjae can’t help but feel a little annoyed when he finds out that Sunwoo has already seen the video. To be fair, he only watched it a day before the release was due, but still, an ugly jolt of jealousy runs through him, quick as a flash. He finds out at the same time all the others do, and there’s a chorus of good-natured ribbing that follows the revelation. 

“You let _him_ see it before me?” Eric squawks, elbowing Juyeon in the side as they’re all sat around the dining room table. “I can’t believe—”

“If anyone should’ve seen it first, it should’ve been me,” Changmin snipes, crossing his arms. “I’m the only other main dancer, it would’ve—”

As their voices chime one after another like frenzied birdcalls, Hyunjae watches as a little bit of genuine guilt colours Juyeon’s features, amusement turning into uncertainty, and he can’t help but quickly cut in. 

“Guys,” he snaps, and the room falls silent at his uncharacteristically authoritative voice. “Let it go, we’ll all watch it tomorrow anyway when it’s released.” Ten pairs of eyes blink back at him, and Hyunjae resists the urge to flush hotly but he stands his ground. He’s grateful when Jacob breaks the silence by bringing up the discussion of tomorrow’s schedule, and Hyunjae slumps back into his chair to let the sound of the other members’ voices wash over him. 

He’s startled out of his daydream when he feels a foot hook around his ankle. Hyunjae almost jumps but he looks up to see Juyeon’s knowing, careful gaze on him, and then Hyunjae’s chest is rushing with warmth like tender tides against white sand, because there’s a darling twinkle in the gaze that smiles secretively back. Barely a movement, Juyeon mouths, “Thank you,” to him, dark eyes crinkling with sweet affection that makes something unravel on some cellular level inside of Hyunjae. 

He merely nods helplessly in response, too busy drowning in the way Juyeon’s eyes look like obsidian stars to remember how “You’re welcome” forms on the lips. Juyeon breaks the gaze first, turning to Jacob who’s still speaking, but the warmth of his foot curled against Hyunjae’s ankle stays for a long while after, constant and affectionate. 

Later, when Hyunjae is exiting the bathroom on his way to bed, he runs rather bodily into Juyeon. It’s sort of pathetic, really, the way even after weeks of time to get used to Juyeon’s haircut how it still catches him off guard, makes him breathless in the most startling way. A short, aborted gasp escapes him, but then Juyeon is chuckling and righting him by the shoulders.

“Sorry hyung, didn’t see where I was going,” he says cheerfully. He waggles his phone. “Was re-watching the video.” Juyeon’s voice is a little sheepish, and Hyunjae can’t help but find himself rather adoring of the way Juyeon’s nose scrunches just so when he’s embarrassed. 

“Understandable,” he replies with a smile of his own. “I’m excited to see it.” And perhaps just a little hint of his jealousy from earlier hadn’t quite faded, or perhaps Juyeon really does know him that well, because Juyeon’s eyebrows quirk a little with amusement, and white teeth bite into the softness of his bottom lip.

“Yeah?” he prods, the one word laden with implication. Hyunjae holds out for a second before he huffs and rolls his eyes. 

“ _Yes._ I’m very excited,” he repeats, entirely disinterested in addressing the mirth dancing in Juyeon’s expression.

The other simply nods, mulling for a moment before he moves to walk into the bathroom. Just as their shoulders brush one another - _like a god damn K-drama or something_ \- Juyeon pauses and murmurs, “You know it was an accident that Sunwoo saw first, right? I would’ve picked you to see it before anyone else.”

He doesn’t wait for Hyunjae to respond, just steps quickly into the bathroom and closes the door shut with a click. Hyunjae lets out the breath he was holding, feels warmth course through his veins and wonders how one person can make him feel so entirely caught off guard, so filled with bright shards of sunlight. As he walks away, he wonders if Juyeon is in the bathroom leaning against the door feeling the same thing.  
  


~~

  
The day the video comes out, Hyunjae is quivering with excitement. Of course, because he knows Juyeon, he knows it’ll be beautiful. He has seen the tiredness in Juyeon’s eyes the mornings after he stays late at the studio, has glimpsed the endless stream of photos Juyeon had printed out to make something of a moodboard in preparation for filming. Hyunjae doesn’t doubt for a second that the video will be lovely.

So maybe this is why he’s so blatantly, flagrantly caught off guard when he does finally watch it. Because the video isn’t just lovely or beautiful — it’s _magnificent_.  


In the darkness of the living room that they’ve all gathered in to watch the screening, the red glow of the opening sequence seems particularly sensual. It’s only when the music starts playing, and the first bright spotlight flashes upon Juyeon’s face that Hyunjae finds himself utterly breathless.

Like the paintings of antiquity, Juyeon’s features glow with some sort of fabled beauty, all sharp lines and soft edges. Hyunjae stops moving at the first flash of ostentatious silver on Juyeon’s delicately tapered ear. He stops blinking at the shadowy contours of Juyeon’s collarbones punctuated in divine chiaroscuro by the matte black of his silk choker. He stops breathing at the shimmer of Juyeon’s gossamer blouse against his strong arms, the sheen of lush leather under white lamps. Hyunjae finds that time has completely frozen when Juyeon places his hand _there_ and thrusts with wild abandon to the beat of an American song.

For the following one minute and twenty seconds, Hyunjae stares, mesmerised at each breath Juyeon takes - like gasps of a lover - watches, enraptured by the heady androgyny of slivers of skin against a masculine frame until every thought in his head trembles for Juyeon alone. Juyeon rolls his hips with the grace of a predatory feline, leaps with the weightlessness of a bird, and with every passing second, Hyunjae finds himself more and more intoxicated by the other boy’s splendour.

_(Dimly — even if God loves all his creatures, perhaps he loves one of them more than he does the rest. Perhaps he loves one boy in particular most of all.)_

As he stares and soaks in every last detail, Hyunjae feels something hot unfurl in the pit of his stomach even as his light bursts in his skull. It’s almost comical, he thinks absently, the juxtaposition of the dark, desperate _want_ in his gut with the brightness of feeling and devotion in his mind. 

When the lights in the video finally dim, and the white “replay” button splays across the screen, the room seems to be collectively holding their breath. Juyeon gets up to turn on the light, and when he does, there’s a nervous expression warring across his handsome features. His eyes find Hyunjae’s first, and he blinks. Then—

“That was fucking awesome!” Eric yells, leaping up to barrel into Juyeon. Sangyeon apparently doesn’t have the heart to scold him for swearing because he’s getting up too, clamouring to high five Juyeon while Kevin shrieks about how he “will never be the same again” into the small living room. Changmin is jumping around the small huddle, screeching in a language only dance teachers and dolphins understand, while Sunwoo, Haknyeon and Jacob fight to be the one to have more skin-on-skin contact with whatever part of Juyeon remains exposed. Younghoon hovers on the periphery, fond and excited to compliment his friend, and from behind dark heads of hair, Hyunjae can barely see Juyeon anymore. 

He remains seated, partially awaiting his turn and partially in an attempt to give his body a chance to calm the raging inferno inside of him, and only then does he notice Chanhee. The boy is giving Hyunjae a knowing look, eyebrow quirked up in smug amusement. He opens his mouth to say something probably suggestive and definitely inappropriate, and Hyunjae just holds his hand up.

“Don’t.” Chanhee’s other eyebrow arches, petal pink mouth pulled taut with barely-restrained glee. “I don’t want to hear it,” Hyunjae says staunchly. 

The younger boy regards him calculatingly, then shrugs. “Alright,” he says before hopping up to go give Juyeon a hug. Hyunjae observes the team - _his team_ \- affectionately for a while, watching as Juyeon soaks in every ounce of love thrust into his hands the way he always does. Then, Hyunjae rises and walks towards the bedroom. He’ll congratulate Juyeon tomorrow, he thinks, as he walks down the hallway and into his bedroom. Besides, the convolution of emotions, thoughts and unfiltered colour in his head needs to settle before he could possibly string the right words together to express his sheer pride and admiration for one dark-haired boy.  
  


~~

  
It comes as a welcome surprise that night when Haknyeon pops his head through the door and says he’s going to sleep in the living room with the other maknaes. He phrases it as a question, and Hyunjae throws him a fond eye-roll before waving him away as some sort of pseudo-permission, which makes the younger boy cheer before hurrying off. It’s not like Hyunjae would ever turn down time alone in the bedroom.

Hours later, when the house finally falls silent with everyone tired out from a day of working and excitement, Hyunjae lays in his bed in the comforting embrace of nightfall. Unbidden, his thoughts turn to Juyeon’s video once more. The coil of heat deep in his gut had never unravelled, just stayed there wound tightly throughout the night, and Hyunjae would be lying if his mouth didn’t go dry at the thought of watching the video again and- and _touching_. It’s unfamiliar territory, certainly, given that in his last twenty two years of existence, he’s only felt this urge about tall women with silky hair and creamy-soft skin, but the movement of his hands to pull down his sweats is nothing short of instinctual.

He shoves his headphones into his ears and reaches into his nightstand to grab the lube he keeps handy for those rare moments alone. As his hand wraps around his half-hard cock, the video starts up, and the room is dimly lit with crimson. 

The first spotlight on Juyeon makes Hyunjae gasp low into the still air. _God,_ he thought he had the memory of Juyeon’s jawline inscribed into his irises, but the vividness of the video shows him how he was all too wrong. Blood rushes south so quickly that Hyunjae feels dizzy for a second, and his cock hardens embarrassingly fast. Quickly, he strokes his fist up and down as he bites into his bottom lip. 

This is going to be embarrassingly fast and he already knows it, but want has been simmering dangerously hot for the last four hours already and there’s no denying his body now. At the first breath Juyeon takes, with his eyebrows furrowed and lovely mouth parted in a cinematic inhale, Hyunjae twists his hand over the veiny shaft to run his thumb over the weeping head of his cock. He hisses as his hips jerk, the sound of lube ringing obscenely in the small room.

He would normally consider himself someone who’s good at being discreet about getting off ( _unlike some, nameless individuals_ ), but tonight, something reckless claws at his control, and Hyunjae lets a moan slip out when Juyeon grips his pelvis with an enormous hand and thrusts into the air. 

“ _Shit_ ,” he curses, rewinding the video a few seconds to replay that moment - the snarl on Juyeon’s face and the angular jut of his hips - and Hyunjae’s cock twitches errantly in his hand as he pumps a little faster. Pre-come mixes messily with lube and Hyunjae can’t help but fantasise what it might be like if Juyeon was here, with him now, perhaps running his hot tongue against the swell of Hyunjae’s balls as he watches his hyung jerk himself off. 

He’s so busy with this fantasy that his eyes flutter shut for a moment, revelling in the imaginary feeling of Juyeon’s large hands against his perineum or scraping against his chest. When he opens them again, he feels like he’s been sucker-punched in the gut.

Around the one minute mark, under maroon lights, Juyeon turns his body to the side, his lovely backside jutting out as he sensually shifts his weight from one foot to the other while his hands run over his hair and down the column of his neck. It’s intoxicating and sexy and so fucking daring of him to throw every masculine playbook the company had given him out the window to do _that_ with his hips and ass that Hyunjae’s head spins on its axis. 

A rush of heady lust bursts through Hyunjae’s senses like wildfire against dry brush, exploding so suddenly that he has to grip his cock hard to prevent from coming at the sight of Juyeon doing a move so- _so feminine, so painfully alluring_ that Hyunjae doesn’t know where up or down is anymore. 

Frantically, he props himself up against the headboard, hand still holding his flushed cock punishingly hard as he tries to rewind the video. He plays it again and again, thumb moving erratically against the screen to replay those three seconds over while his right hand moves faster and faster against his throbbing cock. The pressure builds, swelling so quickly that Hyunjae feels it like tightness in his throat, and just when he’s standing on the edge of the precipice, the promise of coming so close that he can taste it on his tongue, suddenly—

The door creaks open. Hyunjae’s blood runs cold and his hands fly away from his cock to pull the sheets up, but the intruder has already seen. Juyeon is standing there, his mouth hanging open as his eyes dart quickly between the obtrusive tent in the blanket, Hyunjae’s distinctly wet hand and the mortified expression on his face. It’s only when his eyes land on the phone screen, still facing upwards to show his own face angled towards the sky amidst a breath that Juyeon’s face changes, and a small, incredulous smile unfurls on his mouth.

“Hyung?” he intones softly into the darkness. Hyunjae finds himself choking on the words, so fucking embarrassed he could _collapse_ , but the hardness between his legs seems to only pulse more insistently with the sound of Juyeon’s husky voice.

_“Fuck_ , it- it’s not what it looks like, oh my god, I’m not- I,” Hyunjae trips over his words in his haste to cover up his transgression, his clean hand flying out to shut his phone off. “Jesus Christ, you have to fucking knock- I wasn’t-”

The words cut off, aborted in his throat, when Juyeon walks in and closes the door behind him.Slowly, languidly, the younger approaches him with a pleased smirk on his face. Hyunjae watches him with wide-eyed terror and no small amount of arousal, scrambling his legs upwards when Juyeon takes a seat on the edge of the bed. 

He’s still dressed in his black joggers from earlier, absurdly tight against the muscles of his thighs, and Hyunjae curses himself out for not being able to help looking at them. 

“Were you touching yourself?” Juyeon’s smoky voice travels through the air in ribbons of wispy sound. Hyunjae gapes at him, at the audacity of his question, face burning hotter if possible.

He sputters incoherently, “What- what sort of fucking question is that, Juyeon, Jesus Christ-”

“Because if you were, I’d like to watch,” Juyeon offers audaciously, and Hyunjae doesn’t think his eyes have ever bugged out as far as they are right now. He opens and shuts his mouth a couple of times, simply gawking at the boy in front of him before he finally manages to wheeze, “That’s a little bold of you, isn’t it?”

Juyeon throws him a rakish grin and shrugs. “Probably, but I wouldn’t’ve said it if you weren’t just jerking off to _me.”_ He’s uncharacteristically daring tonight, Hyunjae thinks dimly to himself, even as he tries to deflect the accusation.

“That’s not- I don’t even- do you even like guys, Juyeonie?” he manages, and Juyeon’s eyebrows shoot up on his forehead. He studies Hyunjae for a second, eyebrows lowering to crease into a small frown before he responds. His head cocks to one side. 

“Yeah? I kinda thought I made that clear when I said I’d like to watch you jerk off,” he deadpans slowly. “Do _you?_ ” Suddenly, Juyeon looks less sure of himself, curling in a little in insecurity or uncertainty - Hyunjae doesn’t quite know which - as he watches Hyunjae try to formulate a response.

“I- I mean…it’s not something I’ve really thought about before today. I don’t know. Maybe, maybe not,” he mumbles awkwardly. Hyunjae isn’t terribly sure where this conversation is going, but he’s thankful that at least his raging erection has deflated somewhat to half-mast so he doesn’t have to sit in front of Juyeon with a massive tent in front of him.

Juyeon nods and purses his lips. Something very close to hurt is filtering through his dark eyes, and he picks at his lip hesitantly. His voice is quiet and small when he asks his next question.

“Did you…were you just doing _that_ because you thought I looked…feminine? Like- like you were imagining a girl or something?” 

His face is contorted in confusion, and there’s a raw, vulnerable edge to the expression that makes Hyunjae’s heart lurch. 

He doesn’t even have to think before the answer is on the tip of his tongue, and Hyunjae blurts out hastily with no finesse or thought, “ _God no_ , I thought you were _beautiful._ Just you.”  


A silence. 

He’s not sure who looks more surprised then, himself or Juyeon, but his heart trembles precariously in his ribcage when the softest look overtakes Juyeon’s angular features, and it feels rather like he’s once again standing on the edge of a chasm just waiting to fall. Tremulously, Hyunjae raises his hand to graze his knuckles over the black hair that falls silkily against the height of Juyeon’s brow. 

Juyeon simply watches him, eyes indelibly gentle as they flutter shut at the sensation, and then he’s leaning forward, catching Hyunjae’s wrist in one, large hand. Hyunjae’s breath hitches as Juyeon’s face leans in, and he studies the way Juyeon’s dark lashes look peeking out from under hooded lids. 

“D’you still think I’m beautiful Hyunjae-hyung? Like this?” he asks softly, gaze dipping down to land on Hyunjae’s lips briefly. Hyunjae finds himself utterly helpless under Juyeon’s gaze, like a hapless fly trapped in a spider’s web, so he simply nods. At length, when he finally manages to make his vocal cords work, he chokes out, “ _Always._ ”

This makes Juyeon’s eyes flash up to meet his in surprise, and Juyeon stares at him with an unreadable expression for a moment. Finally — “Can I kiss you?” 

Hyunjae barely has to give Juyeon a trembling nod before the other is leaning in, his tall nose brushing gently against Hyunjae’s in a tentative caress. Before he knows it, soft lips are on his, and the movement of Juyeon’s mouth against his own feels so fucking right that Hyunjae shivers with giddy anticipation. He lets Juyeon take the lead, allows him to slide his bottom lip under Hyunjae’s so that he can suck it into his mouth, nibbling delicately at the fullness there. It’s only when Juyeon’s tongue peeks out to swipe kittenishly at Hyunjae’s mouth that he gasps- and it’s like a light switch has clicked.

Suddenly, Hyunjae finds himself kissing back with feverish abandon, slipping his own tongue out to meet Juyeon’s, the hot slide making the other groan. Hyunjae kisses Juyeon like he’s trying to fuse their mouths together, and when Juyeon’s large hand grasps at his neck while the other runs up his thigh, Hyunjae feels the overwhelming urge to touch back and reciprocate. He raises his hands that have been limp at his sides until now, and uses both to cup Juyeon’s cheek when—

Juyeon pulls away with a wet smack, eyes wide with shock. Hyunjae jolts too at being so rudely pulled out of his reverie, and he feels chilling embarrassment crawl up his spine.

“What? Was that- was that bad?” he asks worriedly, but Juyeon isn’t looking at him. Instead, his eyes are trained on Hyunjae’s right hand. Juyeon reaches out slowly to grab Hyunjae’s wrist, as if unaware of Hyunjae’s bewildered expression, when he suddenly laughs out loud.

“Oh my god,” he bursts out into unrestrained guffaws. “You have _lube_ on your hand hyung, that’s why I felt something wet on my face,” he explains as hearty peals of laughter escape his lips. 

If Hyunjae thinks Juyeon will let him sit there in his own bed, cock once again rock hard, on the brink of dying of embarrassment, he’s wrong. Instead of letting him suffer a full-body stroke from the sheer _cringe_ of the situation, Juyeon leans forward to capture Hyunjae’s mouth in a kiss once more. Sure, he’s laughing in between kisses, but the warmth of his hand on Hyunjae’s cheek and the endearing little snorts slipping out between their mouths make Hyunjae let out a reluctant chuckle himself. 

Surreptitiously, he wipes his hand against the blanket - he grimaces a little internally, because _gross_ \- but then his hands travel to Juyeon’s tapered hips and rest there, kneading at the sharp hipbones in little circles with his thumbs. Juyeon groans softly into his mouth, surging forward until Hyunjae feels his back pressed against the headboard once more while Juyeon hovers over him, still kissing him with unfettered desire.

It makes his cock twitch _furiously_ under the blanket. Perhaps even a little too furiously, because then Juyeon is detaching their mouths once more, a disgruntled whine piercing the air as Hyunjae gripes in irritation. Juyeon looks down at Hyunjae’s hips still covered by the thin sheet and the obvious tenting underneath it. He breathes deeply and sits back, pinching his nose bridge.

“Uh hyung, I should- I should probably go. You just had this- like, revelation about possibly not being straight, and I think maybe-”

His ramble is cut off when Hyunjae grabs his wrist. Juyeon’s eyes fly open to meet his, and Hyunjae chews thoughtfully on the inside of his cheek.

Tentatively, nervously, he says, “What if I said I wanted to do more tonight?” It’s Juyeon’s turn to gape, and Hyunjae has to suppress the nervous giggle that threatens to burst out of him at the sight, but he soldiers on valiantly. “I mean…you said you wanted to watch. I, uh…would you want to do…more than that?” he asks carefully.

Juyeon looks positively flabbergast as his eyes travel comically quickly between the straining against the sheets and Hyunjae’s face. If not for the matching bulge in Juyeon’s joggers, Hyunjae would’ve backed down already, but as it is, he holds steadfast. 

Finally, Juyeon echoes hoarsely, “You want to do _more_ than that?”

Hyunjae nods. 

“Are you sure?” Juyeon pushes disbelievingly. “There’s no pressure, we can wait — we don’t have to do anything just cause I came in here.” There’s a tenderness to the care coating every syllable that falls from Juyeon’s mouth, and Hyunjae finds himself smiling softly even in spite of the arousal licking at his gut.

“I’m sure,” he says, touching his hand to Juyeon’s face. Then an awkward expression crosses his face and he adds, “But you might, uh, have to show me. What to do, y’know.”

Juyeon grins then, impossibly fond, back at him before leaning in to press another kiss to Hyunjae’s lips. His hot breath ghosts over Hyunjae’s mouth when he tilts his head back to whisper, “We can do whatever you want.” 

Hyunjae catches a couple more kisses of his own, then lets his lips trail upwards to skim along the ridge of Juyeon’s jaw, laving his tongue intimately against the skin. When he reaches Juyeon’s ear, he nips teasingly at the earlobe, eliciting an aborted gasp from Juyeon.

“Wanna fuck you,” Hyunjae murmurs, and Juyeon pulls back with an _unhinged_ look in his eyes. It makes Hyunjae second guess himself but then Juyeon is asking breathlessly, “Yeah? You wanna top?”

Hyunjae nods wordlessly and Juyeon groans into his mouth, licking over his tongue with a sort of reckless possessiveness that has Hyunjae’s cock jerking under the covers once more. “Fuck yeah you can fuck me,” he grunts, large hands scrabbling to cup Hyunjae’s face. 

Juyeon kisses Hyunjae the way he dances — raw and unbridled, a seemingly limitless power held tightly under each flick of his tongue, every caress of his thumb against Hyunjae’s cheek. His hand trails downwards then, reaching to grab the flimsy blanket strewn across Hyunjae’s hips. He pauses, as if in question, and Hyunjae doesn’t even bother to open his eyes, just groans a “yes” into the heated air, and suddenly, his cock is completely exposed. 

He doesn’t have time to get squirmy about being laid bare because Juyeon’s hot hand wraps swiftly around his cock and drags downwards firmly. A sharp cry tears its way out of Hyunjae’s throat and his hips buck upwards involuntarily.

“ _Shit!”_ he gasps, and Juyeon is watching him with the relish of a predator regarding its prey as his hand continues to move insidiously against Hyunjae’s throbbing shaft. With his head thrown back, Hyunjae barely even notices Juyeon shifting backwards slightly on the bed, doesn’t even see that the other has lowered his head by balancing his weight on one arm until excruciatingly hot, wet lips encircle the swollen head of Hyunjae’s cock and he just feels like _shattering_.

Cracked moan after cracked moan fills the room as Juyeon bobs his head, sucking Hyunjae in deeper into his throat with every stroke downwards. Suddenly, the precipice he had gotten so close to when it was just himself and his hand looms dangerously close, and Hyunjae valiantly tries to jerk his hips away even as his balls draw up tight in anticipation.

“Ngh _fuck_ , stop Juyeonie ‘m gonna come,” he bites out, tugging at the dark strands atop Juyeon’s head. Juyeon seems to hear the real undercurrent of distress in his voice because he pops off after one last lap of his tongue, regarding Hyunjae with a smugness that would make him want to flick Juyeon on the forehead if it wasn’t for the fact that he is valiantly trying to stave off his orgasm.

When he finally manages to gather his wits about him, Hyunjae glances at Juyeon. The younger is palming the strain in his black joggers with an enormous hand, and Hyunjae is reminded so viscerally of the way Juyeon looked doing the same thing in a sheer blouse and sinfully tight leather trousers that his cock twitches again, spitting out a drool of pre-come onto his heaving stomach.

“C’mere,” Hyunjae mutters, waving his hand demandingly. “Don’t I have to prep you or something?”

Juyeon lets out a disbelieving huff of a laugh but crawls back over anyway. “How’d you know about that, hyung?” 

Hyunjae fixes him with an unimpressed grimace. “Just ‘cause I thought I was straight doesn’t mean I was totally unaware, you dickhead,” he retorts. “Besides, girls need prep too.” 

Juyeon shrugs nonchalantly. “Sure, I’ll take your word for it,” he murmurs, hovering over Hyunjae to run his nose along the exposed part of his collarbone. Hyunjae pulls lightly at his hair to bring Juyeon’s face to his.

“You’ve never…?”

Juyeon shrugs again. “No. I kinda figured out early on I was only batting for the other team.” He grins and kisses Hyunjae square on the mouth before fisting his hands in the hem of Hyunjae’s T-shirt. “C’mon, get this off,” he commands, and Hyunjae complies with a chuckle.

As soon as the shirt is tossed to the side, Juyeon is running his tongue down the ridges of Hyunjae’s chest, tracing a heated line down to his belly button. Hyunjae writhes under his ministrations for a second before his hands are scrabbling impatiently to tug at Juyeon’s own muscle tank, and the other concedes immediately by letting Hyunjae yank it off his head. 

They’re both half naked now, and something about the press of flushed skin on skin makes Hyunjae tremble with want. He wraps his arms around Juyeon and, in an impulsive move, flips them both over so that Juyeon is underneath him. Juyeon lets out a surprised exclamation, but his eyes are dark with arousal as he stares up at Hyunjae pulling his sweatpants fully off before moving onto Juyeon’s. 

There’s a brief, startling moment when it finally processes that they’re both naked in Hyunjae’s brain, and he sort of short-circuits when he sees Juyeon’s cock, so pretty and flushed as it curves upwards towards his taut stomach. Hyunjae can’t help his tongue darting out then, because all he wants to do is _taste_.

“Can I…?” he gestures down there and Juyeon nods, propping himself up on his elbows to watch as Hyunjae shifts downwards to lay with his head hovering above Juyeon’s hip bone. He leaves kisses there first, soft wet ones and sharp biting ones, sucking red marks that disappear into gold the second he moves on. Juyeon’s breathing is heavy and needy, and when Hyunjae finally reaches up with one pale hand to cup him by the balls, he releases a soft whine.

Hyunjae didn’t really have a plan, per se, of what he thought he was going to do down here, but as he watches the way Juyeon’s legs fall open and catches the first glimpse of the other’s furled entrance clenching with every movement of Hyunjae’s hand against his straining cock, Hyunjae realises he knows.

He leans down, his free hand pushing Juyeon’s leg aside gently, and before the dark-haired boy can exclaim, he laps his tongue against the divot. The effect is instantaneous—

“ _Fuck!”_ Juyeon grits out hoarsely, his hips bucking upwards. From then on, it’s all a haze as Hyunjae shoves his face as deep as he can between Juyeon’s open legs, his tongue moving feverishly against the soft skin there, licking and tasting with startling desire. He grows frustrated soon, however, when he realises that Juyeon being on his back isn’t exactly conducive to the kinds of things Hyunjae wants to do to his ass, so, irritably, Hyunjae retreats and grips Juyeon’s hips in request. 

The fractured keens spilling out of Juyeon’s mouth stop then, and he seems to understand immediately what Hyunjae is asking of him. Before he flips however, he catches Hyunjae by the shoulder, and Hyunjae looks up to see that Juyeon’s pupils are entirely blown, his mouth bitten sinfully red.

“How’d you- what made you want to do _that?_ ” he asks incredulously. Hyunjae just shrugs and smiles. 

“Dunno. Just wanted to taste you there, that’s all,” he responds sheepishly, and Juyeon fixes him with a gaze filled with wonder before he turns around. 

“Want me on my knees?” he asks teasingly, and Hyunjae’s hand flexes tightly into the skin of his golden thighs, leaving a red, then white mark for the briefest of moments. 

“Yeah,” he groans back. “Y’look good Juyeonie,” he compliments breathlessly, and Juyeon makes a small noise of pleasure, preening a little under Hyunjae’s appreciative gaze. Catching on quickly, Hyunjae massages his hands up and down Juyeon’s taut globes, murmuring, “So pretty baby, so pretty for hyung aren’t you?”

Juyeon whines quietly and pushes his ass back into Hyunjae’s hands, which makes him tut in mock-reprimand.

“Shh, ‘m getting there,” he reassures, and then he latches his mouth back onto Juyeon’s skin, biting a purple bruise onto his right cheek that makes Juyeon cry out hoarsely. It’s as if his eyes glaze over then, because Hyunjae can’t seem to stop his mouth from sucking and kissing all over Juyeon’s entrance, eventually plundering his tongue into the squeezing channel. Juyeon chokes out a shocked moan, immediately leaning back into Hyunjae’s face as he grinds his hips against the hot appendage inside of him. 

“Shit s-so good,” he mewls, and Hyunjae wants to spend the rest of his life wringing these delightful sounds out of Juyeon, so he simply works harder, thrusting his tongue in and out forcefully. His own cock is painfully hard and bobs with every movement he makes, but Hyunjae is single-mindedly focused on the rough noises tearing out of Juyeon in that moment, and can barely pay attention to the pulsing pressure in his own dick. 

“A-ah! Fingers- _ngh-_ hyung?” Juyeon requests breathlessly, and Hyunjae complies by reaching for the lube discarded by his bed even though he’s suddenly nervous. It’s one thing to eat Juyeon out, it’s another to finger him when he has no idea what he’s even— Juyeon interrupts him with another whine. “Please need- need your fingers,” he groans, and of course, Hyunjae is helpless at the sound of his pretty plea.

He gingerly circles one lubed up index finger against the wetness that has gathered at the cleft of Juyeon’s ass, and he’s about to gently push it in when Juyeon reaches around to grab his wrist and fully shoves himself back onto Hyunjae. He lets out a splintered curse at that, panting with no restraint, and Hyunjae sort of just sits there, mouth full of cotton wool and head _pounding_ with desire as Juyeon works himself open on his hand.

“‘Nother one,” Juyeon orders. At this, Hyunjae starts — he’s not familiar with anal sex by any means but even he knows prep work takes longer than that. 

“Juyeon, I don’t think-”

Juyeon grunts with impatience. “Already fingered myself earlier,” he grits out, hips still working quickly against Hyunjae’s wrist. “Got off ’n the shower, so - _fuck_ \- give me another finger, _please._ ” It’s the “please” that undoes Hyunjae’s fraying hold on his composure, and profanity tears its way out of his mouth.

“Fuck, you did that?” he growls, shoving another finger in to make Juyeon cry out. “You fingered yourself in the shower, baby?” he demands roughly. “Got so wound up after showing us your video, hm? Had to work off the tension, Juyeon-ah?”

Juyeon gasps wetly into Hyunjae’s pillow, arms trembling as he grips it when Hyunjae - daringly - adds another finger. “ _Shit,_ ” Juyeon utters, eyes squeezed shut. “Was thinking of you,” he admits and _fuck_ if that doesn’t make Hyunjae’s cock jerk errantly again, as images of Juyeon standing under scalding water with three long fingers shoved between his muscled thighs as he bites down on his fist flash through Hyunjae’s mind.

“Yeah baby?” Hyunjae asks, barely able to string coherent words together. Juyeon nods and a sharp cry echoes through the air. “ _Fuck, there!_ ” he gasps, and Hyunjae startles but drives his fingers into the same spot, making Juyeon’s back bow with astonishing speed. Juyeon continues babbling, the words falling over themselves in their haste to get out. 

“Been thinking of you f’r months now,” he confesses into the crook of his arm. “Thought of you fucking m-me, thought of fucking you, couldn’t- _mnf-_ get it out of my head.” And Hyunjae can’t do much else except send an errant thank-you up to the sky for somehow making this ridiculous, handsome, intelligent boy want Hyunjae the same way Hyunjae wants him. Before he can voice these thoughts out loud, however, Juyeon leans up to rasp, “C’mon, fuck me now.”

Shocked, Hyunjae’s fingers pop out of Juyeon with a wet sound and Juyeon hisses at the sudden loss of pressure against his prostate. “Now? Y-you’re sure?” Hyunjae squawks a little inelegantly. Juyeon wheezes out a chuckle as he turns around fully to regard Hyunjae. 

“Sure, unless you don’t want to anymore- which is 100% okay just so you know,” he says gently. Hyunjae stares back, then leaps onto Juyeon and kisses him ferociously, tongue sliding over that swollen bottom lip to draw it into his mouth. 

“Nope, definitely still wanna fuck you,” he croaks, and Juyeon’s snicker turns into a moan when Hyunjae bites down lightly on his lip. He’s running his hands up and down Juyeon’s side and detaches their mouths so that he can get Juyeon to lay comfortably when—

“Is that a thing we do?” he asks dubiously, staring down at Juyeon’s socked feet. The other looks at him confusedly, a bemused expression struggling through glazed eyes. 

“What?” Juyeon intones.

“Have sex with socks on — is that a thing we do?” Hyunjae clarifies, and his heart clenches when Juyeon lets out a loud, abrasive laugh, burying his head into the pale crook of Hyunjae’s neck. He’s still snorting when his ankles cross to toe his socks off, and Hyunjae can’t help the small laugh that escapes him when one sock gets caught on Juyeon’s left pinky toe.

When they’re finally off, Juyeon asks cheekily, “Who’s ‘we’, hyung?” A deliriously hot moment has turned into something softer, warm and downy, and Juyeon noses his way up Hyunjae’s neck to keep him chuckling while Hyunjae huffs out a breathy laugh, squirming under Juyeon’s ministrations. 

“I dunno, queer men?” he hedges between amused gasps as Juyeon presses a little more insistently. This makes Juyeon lean back on his biceps - and Hyunjae would be an idiot not to appreciate the way his muscles move in his shoulders - to look up with an incredulous yet impossibly affectionate expression. 

“You think having sex with socks on is a thing we do as a _population?_ ” he asks with barely restrained derision. Hyunjae can’t help it when his eyes crinkle at the way Juyeon’s nose is scrunched with mirth, and he dips his head to press hot kisses onto Juyeon’s open mouth. 

“Shut up and kiss me you little shit,” he mumbles in between, and although Juyeon’s laugh is bright and cheerful, his kisses taste like dark promises, all wet tongue and nipping teeth. The hilarity of the moment dissipates quickly then as they lose themselves in each other once more, the pale fingers in Juyeon’s cropped hair tugging harder and harder with every writhe of their bodies against one another. 

“Condoms?” Juyeon asks, and Hyunjae grunts in affirmation, biting a last time before he scrambles out of bed. He’s aware of Juyeon’s eyes on him as he rifles through his drawers searchingly - it’s not like he’s having a lot of sex as an idol early on in his career, okay? - when he finally pulls them out with a triumphant crow. Maybe it’s not the sexiest thing, hobbling back into bed with your cock bouncing heavily against your stomach to make a rather absurd slapping noise, but the two of them are too heated and aroused to even care at this point.

Hyunjae quickly rolls the condom onto his straining cock - can he get an award for the amount of patience he’s exhibited? - before draping his body over Juyeon’s. He spends a couple extra seconds just exploring the taste of Juyeon’s mouth with his while Juyeon lubes him up, but all he gets for his efforts is an impatient whine. 

“Hyung, c’mon,” Juyeon grouses desperately, and Hyunjae would roll his eyes at him if it wasn’t for the suffocating desire gripping his own throat. So instead, he grabs the base of his cock in a firm grip and presses the swollen head against Juyeon’s loosened entrance. 

The slide in is impossibly, painfully, tight, and Hyunjae has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from falling apart because Juyeon’s channel is scorching hot, gripping with a sort of insistence that threatens to unravel every last shred of Hyunjae’s sanity. All the while, too, Juyeon is gasping and moaning, and when Hyunjae finally bottoms out, he sucks in a sharp breath, eyes blinking glassily up at Hyunjae. 

“Holy shit,” Juyeon breathes, one hand reaching up to clasp Hyunjae behind the thigh _as if to press him even deeper than he already is_. “God, so big,” he groans. “Want you to move.”

Hyunjae grits his jaw painfully hard and nods, pulling his cock out almost all the way before thrusting back in, slow but deep. Juyeon’s bitten off keen is _exhilarating_. 

Hyunjae sets a steady pace after that, and each shove inwards punches a moan out of Juyeon, whose eyes flutter shut with every brutal slam against his prostate. His lips latch onto Hyunjae’s shoulder, careful not to leave marks but teeth scraping hard enough to send a tingle straight to Hyunjae’s groin. It’s sort of embarrassing, then, how quickly Hyunjae loses control, his thrusts speeding up until he’s battering into Juyeon. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he curses, and Juyeon answers with his own whimpers, enormous hands gripping the sheets until his knuckles turn white. A flash of panic runs through Hyunjae then, because his balls suddenly tighten up, having been denied orgasm for far too long tonight, and he blurts out, “Shit, Juyeonie, I- _fuck-_ m’gonna come, I can’t hold- _ungh.”_

Juyeon’s eyes fly open and he regards Hyunjae with far too much tenderness than is apt for the situation, one hand coming up to stroke his cheekbone. “S’okay,” he murmurs, lapping his tongue over Hyunjae’s sweat-slicked chest. “Want you to come in me.” 

Perhaps it’s the way his voice sounds so soft as he says it, or the feeling of his tongue against Hyunjae’s prickling skin, but the simple request sets off a chain reaction in Hyunjae’s body as the coil in his gut suddenly snaps, hips stuttering as he thrusts one, two, three more times in and just _shatters._

_“Shit!_ ” The curse rips through the air as Hyunjae pumps shot after shot of hot come into the condom, helped along by the rhythmic squeezing of Juyeon’s channel and the soothing words being whispered into his ears as his muscles clench and unclench. It seems like he comes for an age, cock jerking with searing pulses, and by the time his body finally relaxes, Hyunjae is entirely breathless as he collapses onto Juyeon. 

Juyeon just rumbles contentedly in his chest while he cards his fingers sweetly through Hyunjae’s sweaty hair. Hyunjae eventually finds the energy to lift his head and looks embarrassedly down at Juyeon.

“God, sorry, I- that was embarrassing, I was just so riled up from earlier,” he hurries to justify himself, but Juyeon cuts him off with a fond chuckle and a thumb to his lips.

“Don’t apologise,” he says warmly. “It was really hot watching you unravel like that.” Hyunjae shivers at the smokiness of his words, and his cock twitches tiredly inside Juyeon with interest. 

“Still. Wanna make you come now,” he mumbles, shifting to pull out. “Gimme a sec.” He sits up to pull the condom off carefully before tying it up and hopping off the bed to throw it out. When he returns, Juyeon is languidly stroking a large hand up and down his cock, his other hand behind his head. 

“Wanna fuck me now?” Hyunjae asks, and Juyeon’s hand stops short on his member. 

“Sorry?!” Juyeon stammers. Confused, Hyunjae repeats himself. 

“I said, do you want to fuck me now?" He takes care to enunciate each word, eyes narrowing confusedly at the other boy. Juyeon laughs incredulously and pulls Hyunjae close. 

“I can’t just fuck you willy-nilly,” he explains with an aborted snort. “You have to work up to that kind of thing, especially if it's your first time. You could get hurt if we rush it, and if we don’t, I think my dick would fall off in the process.” 

Hyunjae blushes, a little embarrassed to be reminded of his own inexperience. “I guess, but I still wanna make you come,” he says staunchly to cover his bashfulness. Juyeon grins and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“‘Kay,” he murmurs. “Can I fuck your thighs?” He asks the question unabashedly, hopefully even, so really, how could Hyunjae possibly say no? He nods and rolls to lay on the bed beside Juyeon.

“Sure. How- er…what’re the mechanics of this exactly?” he asks, and Juyeon smiles as he props himself up on one elbow, the other hand still languorously running up and down his veiny cock. 

“I kinda want to see your face if that’s okay,” he entreats, and Hyunjae nods. Pleased, Juyeon gets up and pulls Hyunjae into the centre of the bed. “Can you cross your ankles for me, hyung?” 

After Hyunjae does so, Juyeon squirts a dollop of lube onto his palm and rubs it along his cock, watching Hyunjae squirm with hooded eyes. “I’ve thought about fucking your thighs so many times,” he confesses as he jacks his hand up and down. “They’re so pretty and slim, _god._ ”

Hyunjae looks away, somehow ridiculously turned on by the small compliment. When Juyeon falls forward to prop himself above Hyunjae’s body, legs on either side of Hyunjae’s hips, he finds himself arrested by the sight of Juyeon biting down on his bottom lip as he lines his cock up with the tiny space between Hyunjae’s thighs. As he slides in, Hyunjae can’t help but watch, enraptured, as Juyeon’s mouth falls open in a wet groan.

“You’re so fucking pretty, Juyeon-ah.” The compliment slips out, unbidden, but the way Juyeon whines high in the back of his throat makes it all worth it. In fact, it’s sort of hard to stop now, the endless barrage of compliments, with the high of coming and finally getting to kiss Juyeon after months of wondering finally culminating in the saccharine words that bubble forth in this very moment. 

“You’re so gorgeous baby, so so pretty for me,” Hyunjae murmurs. “Couldn’t take my eyes off you in that video, _god_ , you were so beautiful.” Moans are pouring out of Juyeon’s chest now like sticky honey, and Hyunjae positively revels in their sweetness. 

“Couldn’t stop thinking about kissing your neck and tearing that pretty blouse off of you,” he continues incessantly. “Wanted to run my tongue up your ear and bite around your earring, baby, couldn’t stop staring at your thighs in those leather pants, Juyeonie, _fuck_. You're the loveliest thing hyung’s ever seen, you know that?” 

Juyeon’s hips stutter as he thrusts faster, whimpering out a soft, “Fucking hell I-” before he chokes on his own gasp. Hyunjae reaches up to tug at the short hairs at the base of Juyeon’s neck, brushing away the longer strands of hair from his sweaty forehead. 

“C’mon baby, come for me,” he coaxes. “Wanna watch you come all over my thighs.” 

A sharp, broken keen, and then Juyeon is pulling off of Hyunjae, his hand working furiously fast up and down his shaft as obscene, wet noises ring through the air. Suddenly, pearly spools of come are shooting out of the red, almost purpling head of his cock, and they skitter across Hyunjae’s thighs, hips and, _god, his cock too,_ and Juyeon has his teeth sunk painfully deep into his lip as his hand continues to pump the twitching member. 

“F-fuck,” he gasps, heaving breaths wracking through his body as it shakes tiredly through his orgasm, his hips fucking tightly into his white-knuckled fist. When his cock twitches for the last time, he lets it go with a sort of wheezing laugh. 

“Jesus Christ,” he swears, and Hyunjae can only agree as he watches Juyeon run his clean hand through that still-absurdly-hot undercut to rub at his neck. “You’re incredible,” Juyeon says, so full of devotion that Hyunjae feels his heart seize all over again. 

Before he knows it, Juyeon has gotten off the bed to grab a wad of tissues to clean himself and Hyunjae up, although Hyunjae refuses point-blank to let Juyeon tend to his own back entrance, instead, grabbing the handful of tissues to gently tend to Juyeon’s swollen hole. 

As they lay back down in his bed, sweaty but sated, Hyunjae relishes in the feeling of Juyeon curling his impossibly long limbs around him. Suddenly, an errant thought occurs to him.  


“Hey,” he says, rising up one elbow. “Why’d you come to my room originally?”  


Juyeon’s eyes open, surprised. He blinks, then flushes. “I- uh...you left the showing without saying anything so I wanted to see what you thought of the video,” he admits, disgruntled at having a confession forced out of him. Hyunjae has to restrain the coo that threatens to bubble out because he does _not_ think Juyeon would appreciate that right now, not when they’ve just had sex and are laying half-naked together.  


So instead, he relaxes back against the pillow and hums. “Well...guess you got your answer.” The younger boy grins amusedly, then touches a couple more butterfly kisses to the apex of Hyunjae’s shoulder before mumbling a sweet, “G’night hyung,” his breath promptly evening out as he falls fast asleep. 

Hyunjae lays there, in the homey embrace of a boy who hasn’t left his mind for a single day since they first met two years ago, and he wonders at a multitude of things — what providence lead him to stumble onto this fortune, how someone like Juyeon could have ever wanted him back, what they’re going to say tomorrow to their teammates. 

Most of all, perhaps, Hyunjae wonders how long it takes to know you’ve fallen in love. Hyunjae wonders if it’s possible to fall in love with someone in the span of one minute and fifty five seconds, somewhere between the words “I” and “you” and in the space where Juyeon’s collarbone meets the black silk tie wrapped around his neck.

_(He thinks that, just maybe, it is.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little fic that burst forth, entirely unbidden. As always, thank you so much for reading - your kudos and comments mean the world to me.
> 
> I am Kevin in this fic. Kevin is me.
> 
> If you want to chat or get updates on my work, come find me on Twitter (link in profile)!
> 
> \- Anon


End file.
